


Three's Company

by sylversmyth



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Face Sitting, Making Out, Multi, Oral, PWP, Simulacrum - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/M, handjob, just really gentle hot sex with feelings, sex with magic, vanilla smut but theres three of them kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylversmyth/pseuds/sylversmyth
Summary: Pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to the corner of Scanlan’s lips, Pike got up from her seat on the bed and padded over to where the other Pike sat on the floor. Kneeling down, she cupped the side of her face, tracing fingers across skin that was cool to the touch and far softer than her own, sun-kissed and world-hardened as she was.Tilting that face up to meet her gaze, she murmured the question that always started nights like this one. “Would you like to join us this evening?”Pike and Scanlan invite a simulacrum of Pike into their bed.  After all, magic might as well be fun!





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my mind ever since Jable wrote Simulacrular, so go check that out! Thanks for the inspiration ;)

This was different.

Sitting on their bed, Pike looked at Scanlan and then next to him at… herself. It wasn’t the first time they had brought a simulacrum into the picture, into the bedroom even, but it was the first time that it was of her rather than him. She locked eyes with herself, ignoring the off-kilter feeling of looking into a mirror but seeing a copy rather than a reflection.

Her scars were there but they looked as if they were on the wrong side of her face, her hair parted on the other side of her head. It was all backwards, though of course, the copy was perfect. It was her, through and through. After a long moment, Scanlan stood, breaking the heavy silence of examination that had fallen in the room, and clambered up onto the bed next to Pike. He still wore his trousers, but his shirt lay discarded on the floor from before he began the ritual to cast the spell. Pike, however, was down to her underthings, and her counterpart sat on the floor, comfortably nude. 

Scanlan flopped back onto the bed, looking a touch winded from the casting, and rolled over until his face was pressed down into the mattress and his side against Pike’s thigh. With a dramatic muffled sigh, he flopped an arm over her legs. He stayed there for a moment while Pike stroked her fingers through his soft curls, until he huffed and tipped his head to the side once more to breathe. She let out a chuckle at his silliness, and prodded him until he squirmed and sat up. He was beautiful, even silly and tired as he was. A flush ran across his cheeks and down into the fluff that covered his chest, the trail that ran into his trousers. He was a bit of a wiry thing, and she watched his stomach rise and fall against the frame of his ribcage and hip bones. She wanted to put her mouth there, to taste his skin and feel the twitch of muscle as she made him squirm for some entirely different reasons. But, patience. She would get there.

Pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to the corner of Scanlan’s lips, Pike got up from her seat on the bed and padded over to where the other Pike sat on the floor. Kneeling down, she cupped the side of her face, tracing fingers across skin that was cool to the touch and far softer than her own, sun-kissed and world-hardened as she was. She traced across the shallow marks of scars that seemed there in color alone and brushed her fingers into the mane of white hair, hanging in long waves down her back. The other Pike sat placidly, eyes half closed to the touch, a soft smile on her lips. It wasn’t that this was too strange, after all, she had seen numerous duplicates of Scanlan and knew how the skin was softer, the hair silkier. It was only new to see that on the face in front of her, a face that was so like, no, WAS her own.

Tilting that face up to meet her gaze, she murmured the question that always started nights like this one. “Would you like to join us this evening?” 

It was a little tradition more than anything, it set the mood as much as it checked in to make sure their third party was willing. While they were, of course, always willing, assuming as much felt wrong. But Pike knew her copy’s answer just in the way she agreed to have her head lifted by a gentle touch at the chin.

The other Pike smiled softly. “I would love to,” she replied, and then, her smile broadening, “Shall I curtsey too? Because I don’t know if I can, I seem to have misplaced my skirts.” 

Pike laughed as the snark, and at the irony of being told off in her own voice by a shadow of her own mischief, and stood, reaching out a hand to pull up her duplicate with. “I suppose we can drop the formality now that we know you’re into it. So to start, I’d like very much to kiss you. I’ve never kissed myself before; I’d like to see if I’m any good. And besides,” she side-eyed Scanlan, watching rapt from where he sat up against the headboard of their bed, and then steered them both in that direction, “I think it would be fun to put on a show that would rile him up a bit.” They both grinned.

Still smiling, she led her simulacrum over to the bed, depositing her on it and then following suit to straddle her. Pike could feel the weight of Scanlan’s gaze on the two of them, and glancing over, she saw him, wide eyed and flushed, watching intently. Heat flooded her belly, a desire to keep that hungry gaze on her, to drive him wild with want. The other Pike leaned in halfway, and Pike met her in the middle, a gentle close-mouthed kiss that quickly grew heated when Pike dragged her teeth along her duplicate’s lower lip just how she liked best. The simulacrum gasped, her mouth opening, and Pike licked into it, feeling the unnaturally cool interior and shivering at it the sensation. Lost in the dance of it, the easy rhythm of a partner who knew her every move the moment she did, she almost missed a soft sound drifting into the room. A heartfelt moan came from the direction of the headboard, and Pike’s heart fluttered just hearing it. Coming back to herself, she rested her forehead against her duplicate’s, taking a moment to breathe before turning to Scanlan. He was gripping a pillow and chewing his lip with his eyes wide and dark, pupils blown as he took in every detail. She knew that look well, he wanted to touch her and was holding himself back. 

“Do you want to keep watching, Love? Or do you want to come over here?”

Releasing his lower lip from between his teeth, he pondered briefly, tongue darting out to wet the spot he’d been worrying before announcing, “I’ll wait a little longer I think.” His eyes softened as he spoke. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, i could watch you all day if I weren’t so turned on right now. And It’s not often I get to be the audience for a show like this,” he smirked.

“Oh, I think I can manage a little longer then,” Pike smiled, “What do you think Pike? Would you mind terribly?”

Heaving a dramatic sigh past her grin, the simulacrum gave a careless wave of her hand. “Well, I suppose we could“. Reaching up, she hooked a hand around the back of Pike’s neck, pulling her back in.

After uncounted moments lost in the soft slide of lips and tongues, Pike pressed her advantage, relishing in her strength and the eager willingness of her partner to simply be used. She gently leaned into the other Pike, making her throw a steadying arm out behind herself before giving in and sinking to the mattress completely, laid out prone. Sitting up for a moment to admire the view, Pike found herself entranced. The woman below her was faintly flushed, chest heaving in air after their drawn out kiss, her breasts pooling soft on her chest now that gravity wasn’t pulling them downward towards her belly. Her hair, loose and wild out of Pike’s favorite braided buns, spilled across the bed behind her, a bright contrast to plum sheets and brown skin.

She stared back up into Pike’s eyes, her gaze happy and uncomplicated with what, on anyone more real, would have been the look of blissed-out vacancy. It felt self absorbed to think it, but she was beautiful. Was this what Scanlan saw every time? Pike ran her hands over the soft belly below her, marveling at the way their skin matched perfectly, and then glanced up to meet Scanlan’s eyes.

His gaze was heavy with want, and she felt a new rush of heat as she met it. Kissing herself was nice, sure, and giving Scanlan a show was nicer still, but what she really wanted was him. She reached out a hand towards him and unthinkingly he took it, his skin soft and warm in a way a simulacrum could never be. Pulling him in toward where she still straddled her double, she felt a pang of adoration, strong enough to nearly choke her. He was beautiful and lovely and shamelessly happily hers. Scanlan shuffled forward across the bed, warm and willing in her hands, flushed with arousal. 

Pike took a moment to let her eyes rake down his body toward where the rigid line of his cock pressed up against fabric. She let her gaze linger there, admiring the small damp spot beginning to form in the silk. His cock twitched under her gaze, and she heard him suck in air through his nose.

A hand crept onto her ribcage, startling her from her reverie with a cool touch. Her duplicate had pushed herself up, propped on an elbow with one hand gentle above Pike’s waist. Looking down, she met her duplicate’s heavy-lidded gaze. The other Pike’s eyes flicked up to Scanlan, saying something that needed no words, and Pike grinned.

Turning back to Scanlan, dropping a kiss on the knuckles of the hand she still clasped, she leaned forward to murmur in his ear, shifting her weight off her duplicate’s lap to give her room to maneuver a bit more. “Let’s put that pretty mouth of yours to some use, shall we Love?”

With that, her simulacrum reached up to fist a hand in the hair at Scanlan’s nape. Scanlan let out a whine from deep in his throat, a sound quickly swallowed by the other Pike’s lips.

Scanlan kissed like he did most things, which was to throw his entire self into it. He was never one to do things by halves, and this was doubly true where Pike was involved. Now, he moaned quietly into the kiss, matching the other Pike’s pace with practiced movements, the give and take of two people who knew exactly what they were doing. Pike herself looked on, entranced. They were beautiful together. 

It was strange to watch Scanlan kiss her from a distance like this, but the sight was nothing if not worth it. Not that the distance was terribly large. Moving herself from where she kneeled above her double, she sat herself down against Scanlan’s side, trailing her hands across him even as two hands already grasped at his neck and hair. He broke the kiss for a moment, gasping and leaned up to her for a kiss of her own. She stole the kiss greedily, feeling the remaining cool slickness of an almost-person’s mouth there on his swollen lips. Her stomach clenched in interest, and she swiped her own tongue against his lower lip, pulling it into her mouth with her teeth to hear the little hiss he made before soothing over it once more with her lips. Pulling back some, she left a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth before sliding around behind him.

Below her, her double was kissing along the side of his neck, leaving spots of red on his sensitive skin where she had marked him with teeth and tongue. Pike stroked a hand along her duplicate’s jaw as she repositioned herself, interrupting her work on a fresh spot on Scanlan’s collarbone and their eyes met. 

Scanlan liked to have his mouth busy, and with two of them that was easy enough to accomplish. Maybe it was from the same part of him that left him so often filling silences with his own voice. Left to his own devices he would do the same here, but when he was too overwhelmed, the need to fill silence and the inability to make words could be too much. As much as Pike loved his filterless chatter when she had him nice and worked up, he couldn’t keep it up for long before he simply latched his mouth onto whatever bit of skin he could reach on pike. Nice as it was, kissing was more fun.

The simulacrum surged back up to capture his lips again while Pike took the opportunity to scoot fully behind him and pull him into her lap, wrapping strong, scarred arms around his skinny waist. Shucking out of her breastband, Pike pressed her front up against his back, his skin hot on hers, almost feverish with arousal. His heart hammered against his rib cage, and pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades, she laid her ear there to listen to it jackrabbiting away. His soft sighs and tiny moans echoed in his chest alongside it, and Gods, Pike could listen to this forever. It was an entirely different kind of music that spilled from him in moments like this. Heat flooded between her legs and filled her chest at once, nearly overflowing as she tightened her arms, holding him to her as close as she could. She felt him stop to breathe, tipping his forehead to rest on the other Pike’s. 

Loosening her grip, she let him pull in gasps of air, and she pushed some loose hair aside to mouth at the back of his neck and up along the shell of an ear. She could feel the shiver that rippled through him now, and he whined out a quiet “Piiike” when she gave a tug at his earlobe with her teeth. 

“Scanlan,” she murmured back into his ear with a grin. Pike trailed her hands up his belly, onto his chest and gave one nipple a playful tweak. His reaction was instant, his back arching up into her touch in an instinctive effort to relieve the pressure, even though her hand was already gone. Gorgeous. Absolutely breathtaking, the way her moved for her. 

Pike’s hands continued to trail his chest and belly, tugging lightly at whorls of hair and brushing teasingly across his nipples from time to time. The heat of him in her lap was maddeningly close to the insistent ache in her cunt, and his little wriggles and squirms under the lips and hands of herself and her simulacrum were absolutely delicious but never enough. For now, though, this was for Scanlan.

Wrapping one arm back around his waist and pulling him back snug to her, Pike dragged her mouth along the knobby top of his spine, and let her other hand rest gently on the bulge pressing at the front of his trousers. Her duplicate still kneeled above them, grasping Scanlan’s jaw as she licked into his mouth, the fingers of her other hand curling into his hair. Scanlan started when she pressed down lightly on his cock, thrusting forward into her touch and breaking the kiss with a throaty whine. Pike kissed his neck again as she palmed again at his cock through his pants.

“Fuck, babe, I’ve barely touched you and you already sound wrecked!” Scanlan hummed this time, tilting his head back so it rested on Pike’s shoulder, his neck exposed to her duplicate’s attention. It was such a lovely gesture, so trusting, so needy, and it made her heart ache for him.

With a slow, firm, touch, Pike pressed down against his cock, stroking it, running her hand up and down Scanlan’s length at a speed she knew would drive him wild but not over the edge. Sure enough, his squirming grew more pronounced, his back arching beautifully as he tried to press into her hand, tried to speed up the pace of her movement. But it did nothing, the arm slung low around his waist held him tight into her lap, unable to change Pike’s torturous pace. Desperation made him noisy, and Pike was nothing if not a fan of Scanlan’s voice.

“Ahhhhh fuck, Pike, please, please Pikey, harder, I need, I need more, I — hahhhh! Fuck!”

Oh, fuck did she like hearing him like that. Another pulse of pleasure made her hum low in satisfaction and press a soft kiss to the side of his neck. His voice was always beautiful, but it was the emotion more than the tones that made it so lovely to hear. He was an artist, he used his voice to make the people around him Feel, but here? Here he wore his own emotions in every syllable, and right now his emotions were adoration and desperate, desperate want.

Pike let her hand slide below the waistband of Scanlan’s trousers and underwear to cup his cock gently with one hand, giving it a solid pump before focusing her attention on rubbing little teasing circles on the head and in that sweet spot just below it that made him keen so beautifully. Precum smeared by the thin cloth that covered it made his cock slick to the touch, and Pike’s thumb glided easily across the smooth skin there. Scanlan broke briefly from his litany of noise to groan deep in his chest.

“Piiiiiike fuck, that’s so good baby, I need more, I want you so bad Pikey, please,” he practically begged. And damn, she wanted him too. Foreplay was lovely and all, and having her simulacrum here was fun, but she wanted him all to herself. 

Even as she stroked him while he writhed in her lap, her double pressed kisses to the expanse of throat bared to her, and ran cool gentle hands over his chest and sides, combed her fingers through his hair. It wasn’t something that the other Pike needed, it was all for Scanlan right now. The overwhelming amount of touch was something he loved, and something she loved to give to him, though more hands certainly made things easier. When he was running the show, mage hand could help, but it wasn’t the same when she had him like this, and had the luxury of using four hands and two mouths and, yes, two cunts.

“You want more, Love?” Scanlan twisted in her arms, tucking his face towards her neck, pressing an open mouthed kiss there, breathing a quiet, “please” against her skin. “How about I get to watch her ride you?”

The Simulacrum took her mouth off Scanlan’s neck, having finished the mark she was sucking onto the skin there, and her eyes shone with mischief and affection. Turning to meet Scanlan’s wide eyed gaze, she smiled, and leaned in to press one more fond kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Does that sound alright Scanlan? Can I ride you?” the second Pike asked him, her voice rough from arousal and kissing, and Pike felt Scanlan shiver at the sound. Was that what she sounded like? And then her duplicate was up, moving, rearranging them to her liking.

Her hands were cool on Pike as she pulled her back along the bed, sitting her up to recline against the mountain of pillows at the headboard, pressing her into it with a quick filthy kiss while deft fingers hooked into Pike's underwear. But no sooner than she went to pull them off, she let go, sitting back on her heels once more, looking with some small indulgence at Scanlan, who had scooted up the bed towards them and had made an involuntary whine at not getting to remove Pike’s last bits of clothing himself.

“Well, go on then,” she said, sitting back, “I’m certainly not here to steal your fun.”

Scanlan settled himself alongside Pike, his hands gentle as he cupped her breasts, holding her gaze with his as he leaned in to kiss them gently in turn, and dragged the rough pads of his fingers down her torso across skin that was tattered and smooth alike. As he moved downward, he scattered kisses along the softness of her belly. Every move of his hands, his mouth, the very way he leaned towards her, it all spoke of a soft love, a cherishing love. Nothing was taken for granted, every touch was gifted and received alike. Slowing as his eyes flickered once more up to her before looking down again as he tugged at her waistband, prompting her to press her hips up off the mattress. With a short tug, the cloth was out of the way and Scanlan delicately pulled it down her legs, off her ankles, and tossed it over the edge of the bed before leaning back in to press a line of kisses up the inside of her thigh, making her squirm. The attention was heady, maybe even more so than the sensations, though those were delicious in their own right. But this, this was so much. He may have been the champion of Ioun, and she, the champion of Sarenrae, but this was where they worshipped.

A sharp nip startled her gasping from her thoughts and she looked down at Scanlan where he was lounging between her thighs, her hand wound into his hair unbidden, and all she could do was sigh at the sight of him.

“Do you want me to keep going, Pikey?” Oh what a question! Of course she did, how could she ever want him to stop! And yet…

“I think we’ll have time for that soon enough,” came her voice from beside her. The simulacrum guided Scanlan gently up and arranged him carefully in Pike’s lap where she leaned against the pillows, stripping off the sheer silk night pants with little ado. Her hand already slick with oil from the small pot on the bedside table, she gave his cock a firm stroke, and Scanlan shuddered with a gasp, his skin feverishly hot against Pike’s bare chest. Twisting in her lap, he strained to kiss her, gasping sweet sounds and groans in between the moments where Pike swallowed the sounds hungrily from his lips. Her darling man! Overwhelmed so completely and still he was desperate for her lips, her assurances, her presence. She let her arms hitch a little tighter around him, protective, though against what she didn’t know, and felt him relax against her grip. The sheer weight of that trust was the most precious burden she could imagine, and she tried to tell him with her tongue, to impress her love and her thanks upon him with every kiss. Above them, Pike’s double sank down onto Scanlan’s cock with a soft moan at the stretch and Scanlan’s whole body seized, his head dropping back to Pike’s sternum with a thunk as the simulacrum took him to the root in a single slow movement. The bare length of his throat begged to be touched, so there was little Pike could do but wrap gentle fingers around it, holding him snug to her with this one firm hand, the suggestion of a restraint. She could feel the twitch of his adam’s apple under her palm, and felt him go boneless against her once more as her double began to move.

Scanlan whined under the attention, Pike whispering encouragements into his ear and pressing kisses to the soft skin behind it while her duplicate moved slow at first and then faster, her body glistening faintly from the exertion. For a moment, Scanlan’s hands fluttered aimlessly, dancing across the second Pike’s hips and ass before pressing her to him and gasping when she adjusted her angle and drove down onto him. The pace she set after that was punishing, and Scanlan gasped and moaned and made noises that might have been words, that might have been Pike’s name, something almost like begging. 

Before long his babbling became a gasped “I’m close I’m close I’m close” and the simulacrum stilled above him, Pike kissing the hand she had laced her fingers with as the other played gently with his hair. He breathed for a moment, eyes tight, stomach twitching with an effort. 

“Do you wanna come now, like this?” Pike murmured to him as the simulacrum moved once more, teasing, just the slightest roll of her hips and the clench of her muscles down around him. A groan was punched out of him and he screwed his eyes tight once more.

“No, no. Not yet, wanna come for you. Sorry,” he said, shooting an apologetic chance up at the other Pike, running one hand softly along her thigh, his beautiful fingers gentle. She laughed brightly.

“No offense taken! Of course, I hope you don’t mind if I stay put once you cool down a bit. I rather like my seat here. It’s quite comfortable, don’t you agree Pike?” The two shared a smile, before she looked back down at Scanlan. “I’m going to keep riding you, ok babe? I’ll go easy though, don’t worry.” She leaned forward, and caught his mouth with her own, lips curved up in contentment when she pulled away. “Does that sound ok?”

“Yeah. Oh, fuck!” said Scanlan, his head dropping back again when she started moving ever so slowly, a steady grind as her own hand dropped to circle her clit. After a second to gather himself, Scanlan moved her hand gently out of the way to thumb at her clit with string-roughened fingers. Her appreciative hum was a beautiful sound, soft and throaty, and Scanlan echoed it in chorus.

Pike leaned back in to speak quietly in his ear, “So if you don’t wanna come yet, what do you want?”

Scanlan moaned quietly, “Wanna eat you out, I just. I wanna taste you when I come.” Pike let out a full body shiver, arousal throbbing between her legs. Her hips twitched forward against Scanlan’s back unbidden.

“Oh fuck Scanlan. Yes, yes, of course! Um, do you want me to just, uh…” wriggling against the pillows a bit, she managed to untangle from him and rearrange the pillows behind him for a little extra support.

“Pikey.” She looked down at him, stilling. “Pike, please. Just come up here.”

She nodded silently, and moved to kneel above his face, the pillows holding him up to the perfect height to bury his nose in the thatch of curls there. Turning his head, he pressed a soft, licking kiss on her inner thigh before scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin there to make her twitch and squirm.

And then he nuzzled up into her, his tongue swiping up against sensitive flesh, teasing at her entrance before he zeroed in on her clit with single minded focus. Behind her, the simulacrum picked up her pace as well, and Scanlan moaned into Pike’s cunt, the vibrations making her nerves sing. It was such a sweet sound, such a delicious sound. And oh, he felt so good! Scanlan loved eating Pike out, and Pike loved to have him between her thighs just as much. It’s just the kind of man he is, he gives and gives and the greatest gift for him is the appreciation he gets in return. So Pike takes what he gives her, and loves him back as best she can. 

Pike was drawn from her thoughts when Scanlan hummed and repositioned himself, jaw open to let his tongue probe deep into her, curling against sensitive walls, the slight stretch of her cunt made all the sweeter by the gentle licks and kisses that he teased her with now and again when she began to writhe and when her thighs began to tremble. He was perfect, his clever mouth was perfect and the little moans he made as her simulacrum pushed them both towards orgasm were perfect and gods, she was so close. Pike’s pulse thudded loud in her ears and throbbed in her core, and she could feel her cunt clench and pulse in arousal at Scanlan’s touch.

Scanlan let his head drop back to the pillow for a moment, breathing hard, and Pike bit off a whine at the loss of contact. His eyes were glassy and dark, his pupils blown big enough to overwhelm his beautiful irises. His face was slick from his own saliva and Pike’s wetness, she could smell herself on the air around him. Lifting a hand from where she had been braced against the headboard, Pike cupped a palm against Scanlan’s cheek and swiped a thumb through the moisture, gliding across lips that were soft and swollen. Scanlan’s tongue darted out to catch it, and sucked it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks obscenely as his tongue laved off the slick coating. Teeth scraped gently across her knuckles, and Pike shuddered. 

Letting her thumb fall from his mouth, Scanlan began to speak but then screwed his eyes shut and let out a groan when Pike’s double adjusted her angle to take him deeper. Panting, his eyes flashed back open to lock with Pike’s and he gave her a wobbly grin.

“Come on back babe, I’m not done yet.”

Bringing a hand up from where he’d been diligently working the second Pike’s clit, Scanlan hooked his arms around Pike’s thighs, grabbed her hips, and tugged her forward, lean muscles tightening to pull her back snug to his mouth. As his lips sealed around her clit, the combination of suction and light teasing flicks of his tongue nearly made her topple forward, but she steadied herself with a fist wound into Scanlan’s hair. His moan at the tug shot straight to her clit, and like he could read her mind, Scanlan tucked an arm in to dip first one and then two fingers into the sopping wetness of her cunt. It took all her willpower not to grind down onto his face, not to chase the desperation for release. But he didn’t give her long. He was desperate too, his stomach twitching and relaxing with the effort not to come before her as his hips stuttered forward to meet her duplicate’s thrusts. He pressed up hard against her, sucking and licking at her clit like there was nothing else in the world, his fingers curling just where she liked the pressure best.

When she came, the pleasure shuddering through her in a wave, it was with Scanlan’s name on her lips, almost a prayer. He gently lapped at her as she came down again, working her through the aftershocks with such care that she had to close her eyes against the rush of affection that washed over her. Before long, he tilted his head to the side, dropping a kiss on the inside of her thigh before closing his eyes with a look of concentration.

The world faded back into focus. Behind her, Pike could hear the sound of skin against skin, the increasingly labored breathing of her duplicate, and the slight whine that Scanlan let out when a thrust caught him off guard. Pike slid off from her temporary perch on Scanlan’s chest, bringing her leg around with little grace until she could curl up against his side, draped half over him to feel his warmth and shuddering breaths, and lightly kiss the mouth that had just given her so much. Scanlan sighed into the kiss, a happy, breathless sigh.

“Scanlan,” Pike murmured to him, catching his eyes when he opened them, “Could you come now?” Scanlan nodded, humming as Pike trailed a hand through the hair dusting his chest and tweaked a nipple just to make him jump a little. He and the simulacrum both moaned at the unexpected movement, and Pike chuckled at the sound. “Ok then babe, come for me.”

He nodded once more, and then locked eyes with the second Pike atop him. Reaching up to brace her, he rolled the two of them over, and then looked up once more, as if for his Pike’s approval. Gods, what a sweet man. Always checking in, even when he was so turned on he could barely speak! Pike smiled back at him, and leaned in to kiss him, her tongue darting along his lips until he opened his mouth and kissed her back through his haze. When she pulled back, his eyes were nearly black with want. Pike repeated her command.

“Come for me, Scanlan.”

It didn’t take long for either of them. Scanlan hauled the simulacrum up by her hips, getting the angle just right to slam into her time and again, wringing out moans and sighs when he hit the spot he knew always made Pike melt. The duplicate’s hand was rubbing rapid circles over her clit, and Pike watched her body seize and her head tilt back to show the cords of her neck. That was all it took to bring Scanlan over the edge he’d been hovering on for so long. A few more thrusts, each less graceful than the last until Scanlan could do little more than snap his hips forward and stay there, mouth parted, brow furrowed, his body a beautiful arc of pleasure as he trembled under the weight of his orgasm. It was gorgeous. He was gorgeous.

Pike’s hands were back on him as soon as he began to pull away, gathering him to her, nestling them both up against the other Pike’s side, so Scanlan was in the middle. Reaching over to the bedside table, she grabbed the damp cloth she’d put there earlier and cleaned them all off, keeping touches light where oversensitized skin made them flinch or squirm.

“That,” Pike murmured when their pulses had settled and the three were relaxing in the lazy comfort of loose bodies basking in their pleasure, “was nice.” Her duplicate hummed and nodded sleepily from where she was spooned up against Scanlan’s back.

Scanlan chuckled sleepily, snuggling in more. “Pikey, I think that’s an understatement.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I crave constant validation and a kudos or comment means the world to me! Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
